Pokémon Amethyst Version
by Jake the Jolteon
Summary: Four trainers journeying across the Hoenn region. Set five years after Team Magma and Team Aqua nearly destroyed the region. A new threat is rising, and the whole world is at stake this time. Rating because of possible futures for this.
1. Our first Pokemon

**This was created with the help of Dragoliched, Koten123, and Moonfeather24. Please review, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Seth awoke with the sun shining in the window. He realized what time it was and started to get ready in a rush. Today was the day he got his first Pokémon. He grabbed his journal, lucky charm, and Pokénav, and put them in his backpack, then ran out the door.

"I've got to make it there on time or all the good pokemon will be gone," he said rushing around a corner, leading to Professor Birch's lab, and crashing into a trash can.

* * *

Bakura woke up and grabbed his military cap, given to him by his father. He looks at the clock and sees it is time to leave. On his way out of the house, he grabs a sandwich and heads for the lab.

Once he reached the lab he waited for the other trainers to arrive before heading in.

* * *

Lucas finished his bowl of cereal with a large gulp. He rushed out the door, barely managing to get his backpack, saying goodbye to his mom and the family poochyena.

Lucas checked his bag quickly making sure he had everything he would need for the time being. "Band aids, notebook, pokénav, collapsable tent." He whispered to himself with his tongue poking out. He looked up and noticed that he was already at the lab.

"Hello, would you like some of my sandwich," Bakura asked. He then heard a banging sound from the alley and looked to see what it is.

"No, I already ate," Lucas said while looking down the alley at the guy who fell. 'Is he alright' he thought to himself. "Do you need any help? Money? Anything for the homless.

* * *

Marcy stood next to her bed putting some stuff into her purse. Last of all she stuffed her sketchbook in then headed out of her room. On her way out the front door she called a good bye to her father.

Marcy walked to the lab humming softly to herself. She had packed most of the things she would need the night before when she had been too excited to fall asleep.

Once she arrived at the lab she saw Lucas and Bakura looking down the alley way.

Seth got up and started to run again while cleaning the trash off. "I'm not homeless just trying to make it here on time," Seth said reaching the lab last.

"Is this everyone?" Bakura asked. "If so lets go in."

"Oh, well awkward." Lucas said with a chuckle. "You took quite a fall there." He added on. He stood up and walked over to the trash can tripper. "Names Lucas." He said rather cheerfully.

"The names Seth," he said. "We should probably go in."

"Alright." Lucas took the door handle and held it open for everyone else to go inside. "So excited!" He grinned.

"Ladies first," Bakura said, stepping aside to let Marcy in first.

Marcy walked in, and as she passed through the door and a smile spread across her face. "This is really exciting!" she said cheerfully.

Once everyone was inside Professor Birch said, "Welcome, I'm guessing you are the new trainers here to get your first Pokémon."

Seth answered, "I am."

"Yeah!" Lucas replied. He could hardly contain himself.

"Yes, sir," Bakura said.

"Yep!" Me too!" Marcy said.

Professor Birch announced, "We have four Pokémon; an Aron, a Ralts, a Skitty, and a Treeko. Marcy would you like to go first?"

Marcy stood there a little looked around nervously. He decided to make the first decision. "Umm I'll choose Treecko." He said a little more timidly.

"I'll choose the Skitty!" Marcy said without a hesitation after watching Lucas pick his.

Bakura looked at his feet and said, "I'll take Ralts, please."

Seth said, "I want the Aron."

"Okay here is Treeko's pokéball, a Pokédex, a badge case, and five empty pokéballs," Professor Birch said while handing Lucas the items. "Here is Skitty's pokéball, a Pokédex, a badge case, and five empty pokéballs." He handed Marcy the items. "Here is Ralts' pokéball, a Pokédex, a badge case, and five empty pokéballs." He then handed the items to Bakura. "Here is Aron's pokéball, a Pokédex, a badge case, and five empty pokéballs." He then handed Seth the items. "Take good care of them."

"I will," Seth said. Looking to the others he said, "I'm going to beat the league, and become a Pokémon master."

"Oh my goodness thank you!" Lucas took Treeko's ball and smiled greatly. He felt the round ball and felt the warmth of it. He also took his Pokédex and pokéballs. "Again thank you!"

"Thank you sir. Hey, can I travel with you guys?" Bakura asked after grabbing his stuff.

"Sure if you don't mind gourmet food, camping outside in the wilderness, and epic Pokémon battles," Seth said.

"Me and Skitty are going to have so much fun!" Marcy said putting everything but the pokéball in her purse.

Lucas looked at Seth with eyes of determination. "You'll have to face me at the league." He said confidently. He considered going with them. "But that doesn't mean I can't tag along." Lucas then added.

"No, of course it doesn't tagging along would reveal strengths and weaknesses we both have," Seth said. "You already have the type advantage."

"So what are your names?" Bakura asked.

"I'm Seth, and I'm always prepared to be in the wilderness alone," he said with arrogance.

"I'm Marcy," She said cheerfully, "Oh and can I travel with you guys too?" She added looking at Seth questioningly.

"I'm Lucas! And I...um, I like meeting new people!" He answered a little awkwardly. Lucas looked down sad. "Looks like I'll be by myself." He said clearly disappointed.

"No you won't because you can come with us on our journey," Seth said. "This way no one is alone."

"Sure Marcy, the more the better," Bakura said.

"But what about seeing each others secrets?" He teased, with no intention to actually go alone.

"So what? It will just make the Pokémon battles more epic if we know what we're up against, and can be prepared," Seth said encouragingly.

"Of course." Lucas agreed. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Come on then, the world awaits us," Seth said with enthusiasm.

"I'll be right back. I forgot my supplies," Bakura said running towards his house.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Marcy cheered. She couldn't wait for their journey to start.

"Lets go wait outside of his house," Seth suggested.

"Good idea!" Marcy agreed before walking in the direction Bakura had gone.

They all started to head towards Bakura's house.

* * *

**I do not own or claim to own Pokémon.**


	2. The Journey Begins

**This was created with the help of Dragoliched, Koten123, and Moonfeather24. Please review, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Bakura exited his house and saw the rest approaching.

"Okay, is everyone prepared for the journey now?" Seth asked.

"I've been ready," Lucas said excitedly.

"I have all my supplies," Bakura said while looking down the road.

Seth looked towards Marcy for her answer.

"Yep! I'm ready!" Marcy said cheerfully.

"Which ways is the exit of this town?" Bakura asked as he turned towards the group.

"Over there," Lucas extended a finger to the right of them.

"Okay, lets get going then," Seth said excitedly.

Lucas nodded and continued to walk towards the exit. His original adrenaline was starting to wane and now he was just calmly happy.

Bukura followed Lucas towards the exit.

Seth followed the two, while deep in thought.

Marcy followed after them smiling. "This is going to be a great adventure!" she thought

"So guys while we're walking, I was thinking. Since we're gonna be spending a lot of time with each other, we should get to know each other. Y'know, so we can at least get a glimpse of what we're to expect with one another," Lucas suggested with his arms behind his head.

Seth's Aron tackled Seth, so he would listen to Lucas.

"There isn't much to say about myself. I'm shy, I like spicy food, and I dislike sour food. What about you?" Bakura replied shyly.

"Well my name is Lucas, sa you guys know. I'm sixteen, I like the spring, swimming, eating, food, cheesecake, goodness a love cheesecake. I enjoy learning and giving advice, so come to me if you ever have a problem. I chose Treecko as a starter because they're calm and collected," Lucas stated. Treecko looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up. "And uhhhh, I'm bi, hopefully that isn't a problem for anyone."

"That's not a problem with me, since I'm also bi too," Bakura said. He then remembered he hadn't brought out his pokemon yet, and brought out Ralts.

Lucas smiled widely. "Well that's awesome sauce," he said cheerily.

Recovering from the tackle Seth asked, "What's going on?" He then looked at his Aron, "Why did you hit me?"

"Because you were asked a question," the Aron answered telepathically.

"I was asked a question?" Seth asked, now more confused.

"Yes," Aron answered. "Also Lucas is bi and asked if that was a problem."

"I'm sure someone else would have made it to where I was no longer deep in thought," Seth then turned back towards the group. "I don't have a problem with your sexuality guys."

Lucas asked, "What about you Seth? What should we know about you?"

This whole time Marcy listened quietly,not wanting to interrupt their talking. She nodded her agreement that their sexuality didn't bother her. She held her Skitty in her arms.

"Where should I start. Oh, I know. I'm an aura guardian, I am pretty good at cooking, I can practically sleep anywhere," Seth listed of some of his traits. "Now some stuff you should all now about my past. My parents abandoned me when my sister was born, causing me to learn how to survive on my own. I had found a secret acclove in a forest, but it burnt down. Leaving me without a home, so I decided to go on a journey."

Lucas looked around a little awkwardly, "Oh, well that's mildly depressing." He searched for something to say. "What do you mean by an aura guardian?" he asked.

"It means I can use aura, and sense other people's and Pokemon," Seth said. "I can also use my aura to telepathically communicate with Pokemon."

"Oh well I can kind of read people; not like with aura or anything. But I'm good at reading emotions on people's faces. And since I lived near a pokemon ranch, picking up on the speaking habits is a little easy. Like I can decipher what they want by their expressions and tone of voice. But can't talk to them like I guess you could. It's really amazing you can do that"

Bakura walked beside Marcy and asked, "What about you?"

"Well, i like drawing, warm weather and sweet foods. I don't like spicy stuff or dull colors. I am also really bad at Pokemon battling but I am lucky when it comes to other things, uh thats about it!" Marcy replied cheerfully.

*A short time later*

"Seth I'm hungry. Feed me," Aron shouted into Seth's mind.

"What do you mean you're hungry, Aron," Seth asked. "We just left town."

"I mean I'm hungry, now feed me," Aron said.

"Can't you wait a little bit longer?" Seth asked.

"NO! Now feed me," Aron shouted.

"Fine here eat this chunk of metal as we walk." Seth said giving in to Aron's whining.

Lucas smiled at the little Aron. He chuckled at his hunger. "What about you Ace?" He decided to nickname his Treeko. Ace shook his head no. The Treeko skillfully jumped off his shoulder and walks beside the Aron, trying to carry on conversation.

"So where should we head to?," Seth asked.

"I don't know really. Where do you think we should head. Of course to a place with a gym. That's a must." Lucas said.

"Well I say we head to Rustboro then," Seth said. "But don't forget, we also need to train our Pokemon, or we won't win."

"Sounds perfect! That's the location of the rock type gym. Perfect for you Ace." Lucas smiled brightly once again and Ace gave him a thumbs up.

"To Rustboro City it is then!" Marcy said grinning cheerfully. Skitty waved its tail excitedly.

"Okay," Bakura said. Ralts looks around at the people.

* * *

**I do not own or claim to own Pokemon.**


End file.
